farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Kade
Kade is a major character in Far Cry Instincts: Evolution and Far Cry Vengeance. Far Cry Instincts: Evolution During the beginning of the game, Kade and Jack Carver are in a gun turret mounted jeep trying to evade pirate pursuers. Kade orders Jack to get on the turret whilst they're being shot at so he can provide them with covering fire while Kade drives them to safety. After they are stopped by an armed force at a bridge, Jack then has a flashback detailing how he got to his current predicament and how he and Kade first met. During a flashback, Kade first meets Jack in a tropical bar, dressed in a very revealing dress. Jack and Kade flirt at the bar and end up sleeping with each other. After sex, Kade tempts Jack to help her expedite an arms exchange, with the promise of a lucrative reward that could buy him a new boat. Jack accepts and the two are next seen landing at a pirate enclave on a seaplane. Kade and Jack meet with the pirate leader and the governor of Micronesia, who wants a cut of the arms deal. Kade then leaves with the buyers to discuss the transaction, leaving Jack on the pier. Native rebels then attack the enclave however, forcing Jack to aid in the enclave's defense. He later finds Kade in a nearby building with the governor and pirate leader dead, and the rebel leader Semeru fleeing the crime scene. Jack questions Kade on who the killer was and tells her he raised his fee to half the reward money. Jack confiscates their cash reward, holding it as collateral until Kade can get them both out of the island. Kade tells her that the pirates and the Micronesian government will blame Jack for the murders of their officials, while she can get by due to her rapport with them. Kade tells Jack that he needs to meet her at an observation post at the other side of the island. The pirates however want Kade captured so they can appease the Micronesian government for the death of their magistrate and are trying to kill Jack. Jack destroys the pirates' patrol boats, plantation, and warehouse in order to secure their escape. Afterwards, Jack helps fend off pirates while Kade commandeers the gun turret mounted jeep, which they subsequently use to drive to safety. After Jack and Kade power through to the blockaded bridge, the game concludes Jack's flashback and resumes the game back in the present, during which Jack used the gun turret to destroy the blockading pirate forces until they reached a docked boat. Jack and Kade planned to use the boat to transport them to the mainland. Once at the dock however, Kade used her seduction to distract Jack while she steals the cash money reward, much to Jack's chagrin. Kade says that Jack will be able to blend in in the mainland and evade their enemies. Kade drops him off at the mainland's pier and tells Jack to meet her at her safe house in the far side of town. When Jack reaches Kade's safe house, Harland Doyle is found interrogating Kade about why her lover murdered the Micronesian governor. Jack interrupts Doyle and explained that he was framed by the Micronesian rebels and introduced Doyle to Kade. Doyle enlisted Carver to help him stop the native rebels from taking over the country, but Kade's safe house is attacked by pirates and separated Jack from Doyle and Kade with burning rubble. Doyle guided Kade out to safety and told Jack to meet him at the old shrine ruins while Kade throws Jack a shotgun and tells him not to get killed. After fighting his way through the pirates, Jack finds Doyle trying to restrain Kade at the old shrine ruins. Doyle throws Kade at Jack and tells Jack to encourage her to leave Micronesia, since the pirates will no longer protect her and the rebels will surely kill her. When Kade argues that Micronesia is her home, Doyle mocks her by saying that she is smart enough to make any gutter her home. Kade then attempts to smack Doyle and flees indignantly. Later that night, Jack encouraged Kade to do as Doyle says and leave town, citing a concern for her safety. Kade however cynically remarked that all Jack cares about is the reward money and not her. When Jack went to interrogate a rebel spy, Kade escaped Doyle and went missing. Jack later finds Kade sneaking into a gated counter in one of the shanty town's facilities, much to Kade's surprise. Jack jokingly asks Kade if she's doing some shopping with his money, to which Kade remarked "What can I say? A girl has needs." Later on, Doyle recruits Jack to help him fight the rebel offensive and goes with him to flood a rebel controlled refinery. Kade followed Jack to the refinery to warn him that the Micronesian government doesn't trust in Doyle's ability to solve the issue and wants to bomb the refinery. Moments later, the two see helicopters doing bombing runs on the refinery, forcing them to run for their lives. Jack and Kade run through an underground area and regroup with Doyle, who is distrustful of Kade, but Jack is similarly suspicious of Doyle and questions why he'd want to flood the refinery if the Micronesian government was just going to bomb the place. Doyle explains that there are underground tunnels the rebels can retreat to that won't be penetrated by the bombs and if the rebels entrench themselves there, the army will never get them out. Jack and Doyle press on to finish flooding the drainage tunnels and Kade follows Doyle to help, but Doyle is ambushed by a rebel commando leader with a missile launcher and thrown out a window. Jack remains behind to fight the rebel leader with the missile launcher while Kade disappears. After Semeru kills Doyle, Kade is captured and was used as a hostage by Semeru to lure Jack into his temple ruins. When Jack breached the temple to rescue Kade however, Semeru revealed Kade's betrayal. Semeru told Jack that although Kade offered him money to let her go, he would only release her if she takes Jack's life. Semeru then overpowers Jack and Kade stabs Jack with a knife laced with a poison that neutralized his primal abilities. Jack and Semeru subsequently fight and despite the odds, Jack managed to kill Semeru. Kade is found trying to escape at the temple gates and begs Jack to not kill her for her betrayal. She claims she didn't know what else to do and thought Jack would have come out victorious anyways, but Jack interrupts her and gives her back the reward money. Instead of killing her, Jack told her "Spare me the tears. There was a time when I would have done the same thing. It's just so... human." Jack then kicks open the temple doors and escapes the base. Category:Far Cry Instincts: Evolution Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Alive Category:Far Cry Instincts: Predator Characters Category:Far Cry Vengeance Characters Category:Far Cry Instincts: Evolution Characters Category:Player Determined